


Dreams And Promises

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And River's amused, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry I haven't updated oops, Nardole tells 12 off, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After Nardole and the Doctor get back from another death defying adventure, River has words with her husband.





	Dreams And Promises

 

 

River was dozing in the upstairs living room of her and the Doctor's house on Darillium.

At 8 months pregnant, all she did was sleep, eat, and snuggle with her husband.

He was out with Nardole at that moment in time, the locals had got themselves into some trouble. River had sent Nardole off with the Doctor with the order “don't let him get into deep trouble otherwise I'm firing you once and for all.”

She was slipping in and out of sleep, dreaming of a little girl with curls as golden as her own and a goofy smile like her husband's eleventh self.

She rested a hand on her bump, the other tucked behind her head, and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, she woke to the sound of the front door key in the lock and the sound of the Doctor and Nardole bickering.

“Honestly!” Nardole huffed. “If I hadn't had saved you, your baby would have a father with a different face.”

“Well, we're not going to tell River about it, it's best that she doesn't know else she'll worry.” The Doctor replied.

River smiled at this, and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

She heard her husband enter the room and sit on the chair opposite her. “I got myself into a scrape today, you know. Again. If you were awake you'd give me a right telling off.”

River opened her eyes. “I wouldn't, actually. I wouldn't worry, either. I know that you can always save others, and yourself, my love. Apart from when I have to do it for you.”

He resembled a rabbit caught in headlights. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” She chuckled. 

“Er, I'm sorry.”

He sat next to her, she tucked her legs under herself.

"Sweetie, I don't mind. You saw some people in danger, I assume, but forgot yourself, and Nardole had to save you." River said. "It's okay, I promise." She took his hands in hers and squeezed them.

The Doctor relaxed. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so." She responded, and let go of his hands, and stood up slowly. "I want some lemonade, I'll ask Nardole to bring me some."

River made her way to the landing, and called down to their servant/assistant, and made her way back to the Doctor.

He stood up when he saw her stumble and nearly fall, and steadied her. "I've got you, River. I've always got you."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She smiled at him, and sat down on the sofa.

He sat down next to her, and River cuddled up to him, sighing in contentment. He always made her feel safe, loved, and above all, cherished.

She was quite a weight against him, but he didn't mind.

There was a knock at the door, and Nardole entered. "Doctor, River." He said, and set a golden tray with a glass of lemonade, and a jug full of the fizzy drink on the coffee table in front of  the couple, and straightened up. "Anything else?"

"No thank you Nardole, please turn the heating up though-I'm a little cold." His mistress replied.

He nodded, and left the room.

The Doctor shifted away from his wife, retrieved a tartan blanket from a wicker basket, and put it over them both. Then, he handed River the glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, love." River responded, and took a sip. She noted two packets of pregnancy safe painkillers on the tray-Nardole must have known she needed them.

She took a tablet, and relaxed back into her husband's embrace. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too, River."

The room began to warm up, and River closed her eyes. She was happy, the pain in her back had gone and her thirst had been quenched.

In the distance, she heard the Towers singing, the song that she and the Doctor had heard on their first few hours on Darillium.

The Doctor's wife smiled to herself-it wouldn't be long until Alessia, the Song beneath the Song, was born.


End file.
